A Fate Like Yours
by ReadingAtMidnight
Summary: A very short one-shot on Jonathan's (and someone else's) death.


She couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of her. Mangled bodies, ground soiled with blood and ichor, and the battle still raged on. And it was all her fault, well at least she thought it was.

They tried to stop her from coming to this battle. She only half way listened still showing up but staying a safe distance from the battle and dressed completely in white, the shadowhunter color of mourning. But they didn't know she was here because it was part of her plan.

She needed to move quickly but was still mesmerized by all the fighting. A rather young man took notice of her. She wanted to yell out to tell him to turn, but she didn't. Instead she watched the man's eyes drain of life as a Demon drove it's talons through his stomach. This didn't bother her as much as it should have, but she had seen much worse happen to people she was much closer to. Though it did prompt her to carry on the rest of the way to her destination.

After a few minutes of walking she had arrived. There was already a white haired boy standing at the edge of the sheer cliff they had both agreed on. He thought the cliff gave him an advantage that if she tried to come at him he could easily push her off the edge. He thought that her small stature ment she couldn't do the same. That's probably why he agreed to meet with her.

He must have sensed her presence because he turned around and faced her. He was dressed in his shadowhunter gear with weapons sticking out everywhere he had room.

"I thought we agreed upon no weapons Jonathan," she said on a stern tone.

She thought she saw a look of surprise pass over his features but he quickly replaced it with an arrogant smirk, "And you thought I would listen Clarissa?"

"I thought you would respect an agreement, yes."

He chuckled his black eyes boring into her green ones.

Stepping forward he asked, "Why did you want to meet with me Clarissa are you finally surrendering?"

"I'm here to kill you," she said bluntly

His smirk disappeared instantly.

"And how do you plan to do that with no weapons?"

She held out her arm exposing a rune she drew on herself earlier. The rune didn't look like other ones. This rune was gold and looked like there was light emitting from it. He starred at the rune for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"What rune is that" he demanded.

"It doesn't have a name, but it does something very powerful."

"What would that be?"

"This rune is going to kill you."

She took a step towards him. Realizing his only option he reached to his side to pull out a dagger, but she was faster. She put her hand on his head and at first there was nothing, but then his eyes erupted into what looked like rays of light from the sun. The light sent a beacon into the sky. Other shadowhunters would probably see it and come to find out what happened. Then suddenly the light stopped and he fell to the ground. Fully knowing he was dead she took one of his daggers and plunged it into his once beating heart for good measure. Standing up she finally allowed herself to think of what was going to happen next. The angel's words replayed in her mind as tears slowly began to slowly make their way down her cheeks.

"This rune will destroy anyone in its way as long as the one marked by it is willing to meet the same fate."

She began to feel something like fire in the back of her head and knew her fate was sealed. That there was no evading death fire spread until it was everywhere in her body and she collapsed.

"I did this to save the ones I love," Clary reassuringly whispered to herself as the flames and darkness consumed her.

**I wrote this when I got bored so it's not the best but ANYWAYS I purposely left a lot of plot holes like who died and stuff like that because A: I think it adds a bit of mystery and B: this idea randomly popped into my head and I just wanted to write the idea and not all of the background I know I used the word she a lot and only used Clary once that's because she wasn't really Clary Jonathan had twisted her into a broken version of herself but she became herself again when she killed Jonathan and saved the ones she loved (wow that's pretty deep) ONE LAST THING this is my first fanfic so show me some love and constructive criticism okay ;)**


End file.
